1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) panel and a method of manufacturing the liquid crystal display panel. More particularly, the present invention relates to an LCD panel for improving a side viewing angle and a method of manufacturing the liquid crystal display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus includes an LCD panel and a backlight assembly disposed under the LCD panel. The LCD panel displays images by controlling optical transmittance of liquid crystal molecules. The backlight assembly provides the LCD panel with light.
The LCD panel includes a display substrate having a pixel electrode, an opposite substrate having a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the display substrate and the opposite substrate.
The LCD apparatus displays the images by applying a voltage to the liquid crystal layer and controlling optical transmittance of the liquid crystal layer. In the LCD apparatus, light is transmitted only in a direction in which the light is not blocked by liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, and thus the viewing angle of the LCD apparatus is relatively narrow. In order to widen the viewing angle, a patterned vertical alignment (“PVA”) mode has been developed.
In the PVA mode, liquid crystal molecules are vertically aligned with respect to the two substrates, and a plurality of slit patterns are formed on the pixel electrode and the common electrode facing the pixel electrode to form a multi-domain structure in the pixel.
The PVA mode of the LCD panel has advantages such as high contrast ratio (“CR”), and a rubbing process is not required. However, a process of patterning the common electrode is necessary in the PVA mode.